Smart Ass
by Luminescent of Darkness
Summary: Fabian has a secret, a secret that he's been harbouring and hiding for 3 years...his true self. When Fabian gets sick and tired of acting 'normal' he reveals the side of him that nobody would expect...


**Hey guys! Here's a story that I decided to write when I was bored, and I decided (Since theres only FOUR DAYS of school left YAY!) to write a numerous amount of stories and you guys can watch them (AND READ THEM!) accumulate over time!**

**Fabian: Laura/Luminescent of Darkness does NOT own House of Anubis or Sherlock**

* * *

**Chapter 1** *Fabian's P.O.V*

Ugh I can't take this anymore! There hasn't been any new mysteries and I'm bored as hell. I've been forced to act like everyone else who are the most bland and clueless people I've ever met. Although I do call them my friends.

I want to act like myself but I can't without getting attention which I simply hate.

I lay in my bed thinking about my life in Anubis house. Not bothered to do homework which is always just in the way. But It does come in handy in an excuse to be doing something else than hanging out with my housemates. I have a girlfriend, namely Mara Jaffrey who's a bit more smarter than everyone else whom I love and care for. She at least speaks things without me having the urge to rip my face off at ignorance and idiocy.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to call my dad who's probably the only person who knows what I'm going through.

Hopping off my bed, I grab my iPhone 4 which was sitting on my desk and scrolled through my contacts in search of my dad's name.

When I finally found his name, I press the screen lightly and bring the phone to my ear.

"Help me."

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V

After finishing that pancake-eating contest with Alfie, in which I lost to once Alfie beat me with eating 23 pancakes while I only ate 20.

I head to my room to tell Fabian, but I hear him talking to someone.

"Dad, everyone here is just so vacant!" I hear him exclaim.

I couldn't hear a response, so he must be on the phone. What does vacant mean...

So I hang by the side of the doorway, eavesdropping on Fabian's conversation with his dad.

"I can't hold up this act any longer! When can I act as myself?" He asked.

I heard a faint chuckle. "Finally! Thanks dad. Any great cases lately?" He asked.

I could hear a long response but couldn't make it out since he was on the phone.

"Isn't everyone an Idiot?" I hear him say on the phone.

They both laughed at Fabian's response.

"Anyways, Got to go, Eddie's eavesdropping on me again." He said.

Shit. How did he know?

"Eddie I can see your shadow, don't take me for an Idiot." Fabian said firmly.

I sighed, there was no use.

I came out my hiding place and into the room. "And we are?" I asked angrily.

"And we are what?" He asked, puzzled.

"And we are the Idiots?" I said angrily. "Yep." He said, popping his P and jumped into his bed, grabbing a book. I was certainly not expecting that.

"Okay, first of all, I am no-

"Yes you are." He replied simply, not even gazing up from my book.

"I am not an Idiot!" I say angrily.

"Basically everyone is." He replied, throwing his book across the room.

I had managed to dodge it in time. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!""

"The book was boring, the ending was too predictable." He said, jumping off his bed.

"But you were just on the first page-."

"Whats for supper?"

"Whats wrong with you?" I ask furiously.

"Decided to be myself today, I don't want to continue to continue my act of being 'normal', normal's boring." He replied, walking up through the door.

He turned around to say another thing.

"Sorry Eddie, but I betted on Alfie winning that contest, after all you've had a date with Patricia and ate 2 hoagies beforehand so there wasn't much chance of you winning." He stated, giving me a final wink before leaving.

I just stood there, my mouth agape. No one told him about the contest, and how could he possible know Alfie won without being there? That date was a secret date...how could he know about what I ate...?

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY** *Eddie's P.O.V*

Today was parents day, where our parents came over and checked out our progress and all that.

Everyone's parents and them sat in the lounge talking. My Mom and dad sat next to me, and talked with one another.

We were all waiting for Fabian's parents.

I was kind of curious to meet him.

Just then, two people entered the room. One man with striking high cheekbones, green-blue eyes, dark curly hair with a tight light purple collared shirt and an overcoat. A pretty woman with grey-green eyes stood next to him, with dark wavy hair that framed her face and flowed down her back, her cheekbones stood out too. She wore a white dress with a miniature jacket the same color to top it off.

"Mom, Dad!" Fabian said, happiness visible in his voice.

He raced to them and hugged them both.

Fabian looked up to his dad who was smiling brightly at him.

"You had some didn't you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

His mother chuckled, while Fabian's dad's face turned bright red.

"Unfortunately your father hadn't been on cold turkey for a while." His mother said smiling brightly.

My Mom, Dad and I made our way to them.

"How did you know?" His dad said, now chuckling.

"Your teeth are slightly yellow, showing that you have been smoking recently. I would say on your way here as you got out the cab to get to the school. You would have brushed your teeth before leaving in the first place, yet your breath faintly smells of smoke which reenforces the fact that you had been smoking. Since your pants doesn't have any pockets, the cigarettes wouldn't be there and so they're obviously in your overcoat but you don't want anyone to know you've been smoking so you but it in the inner pockets, and as you are right handed you would have put it in-

Fabian put his hand in the right inner pocket of his dad's overcoat and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. "Here."

Instead of lecturing Fabian as a dad would do, his dad burst out in laughter and gave Fabian another brief hug. "Thats my boy!" He exclaimed.

His mother sighed "Father like son."

"Ehem."

Fabian's dad turned his attention on us.

"Oh sorry, let me introduce my parents." Fabian said, smiling.

"Sherlock Holmes, and Irene Holmes."

**OH MER GAWSH! SHERLOCK AND IRENE ARE HIS PARENTS! (If you watched Sherlock you'd know who these characters are!)**

**Hope you've enjoyed this! Please review, follow and favourite!**


End file.
